


Don't Touch Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Don't Touch Me

Don’t Touch Me

For Butts-kun, where they get stuck in an elevator.

Davin- “P-Please. Say you didn’t cheat on me,” Gavin whispered through gasps and even though Dan couldn’t see Gavin’s face from where it was buried in his shoulder, he could hear the crack in his voice and feel the tears seeping into his shirt. “’Cause I don’t think I could handle it if you did. I don’t want to lose you.”

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“No, I’m not talking about this, you fucking tosspot,” Gavin shouted as he walked to the elevator of his apartment building, Dan following right after him.

“Gavin, I swear, nothing happened! Please baby,” Dan called. The fight had started because Gavin saw a photo of Dan on facebook with some... _girl_ wrapped around him while he was in Afghanistan, during some off time at the base. They were far too bloody friendly and she was kissing his bloody cheek and Dan was just sitting there, grinning.

“No! Just...leave me alone, I’m going to Geoff’s,” Gavin snapped, getting into the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby before furiously stabbing at the ‘close door’ button before Dan could get in. Dan just barely made it, the doors shutting on his boot. Dan made a strangled surprised noise as he jimmied his foot free, standing beside his boyfriend in the elevator.

“Go. The fuck. Away, Gruchy,” Gavin growled as he pressed all the buttons of the elevator, trying for anywhere other than standing beside this man.

“Gavin, love, I would never do that to you. Nothing happened, we’re just mates,” Dan begged, trying to take Gavin’s hands in his, just for them to be snatched away. A hurt expression crossed Dan’s face but it didn’t deter him. What did distract him, however, was when the elevator lurched, the lights flickering before going out, leaving them in semi darkness with a single dim emergency light and sending Gavin tumbling forward, Dan’s arms coming up to circle around him and keep him upright. When the elevator stopped shaking, Gavin realised he was clinging to Dan’s shirt, shoving him away when he remembered he was still mad at him.

“Don’t touch me,” Gavin snapped but with a hint of panic in his voice. Well, more than a hint. Dan saw the way Gavin’s hands shook, the way his chest moved too quickly for normal breathing. “I don’t wanna look at you,” Gavin said, crouching with his head between his knees in an attempt to calm down. Dan knew this. He’d seen it before but he never thought he’d see it from his boyfriend.

He was having a panic attack.

“Baby, calm down,” Dan said softly, reaching a hand out and trying to wrap his arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “We’ll be okay. Someone will come and help,” Dan whispered and Gavin just pushed Dan away, his breathing speeding up and hitching with tears.

“D-don’t touch me,” Gavin whimpered, struggling against Dan when his boyfriend tried pulling him close again, this time not letting himself get pushed away. Gavin struggled for a moment before finally giving in and letting Dan rock him back and forth, trying to calm him.

“It’s okay,” Dan whispered, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s temple. “We’ll be fine, Gav,” he said and Gavin’s shaking hands gripped Dan’s shirt, his breathing harsh and his heart racing underneath Dan’s finger tips as he held one of Gavin’s wrists in his hand, running his thumb over his pulse point.

“P-Please. Say you didn’t cheat on me,” Gavin whispered through gasps and even though Dan couldn’t see Gavin’s face from where it was buried in his shoulder, he could hear the crack in his voice and feel the tears seeping into his shirt. “’Cause I don’t think I could handle it if you did. I don’t want to lose you,” Gavin said and Dan just hushed him, running a hand through his hair and the other up and down Gavin’s back.

“I didn’t, Gavin. I swear on everything I hold dear to me I have always been faithful to you. She’s just a mate that I only ever see when we’re deployed. And we don’t even talk to each other that much,” Dan said, pulling back a little from Gavin to look him in the eyes, stroking Gavin’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you, B. I love you with every single bit of me and I’ll never need anything else in the world. Except maybe a bed with sheets ‘cause you always look so gorgeous when you sleep naked with just sheets on you,” Dan said with a small smile, breathing an internal sigh of relief when Gavin chuckled thickly at the comment.

“So that’s why I wake up with you bloody staring at me you creeper,” Gavin said, his arms slipping around Dan’s neck, pressing them closer together. “I’m sorry I yelled. I was...I was just afraid you were gonna leave me,” Gavin whimpered and Dan shook his head, shifting a little so Gavin’s head was resting on his chest.

“I’d never leave you. Even if you wanted me to, B,” Dan said, pressing his lips to Gavin’s hair. Gavin nodded, taking one of Dan’s hands in his and intertwining their fingers.

“Thanks B. I love you too,” Gavin said. They flinched when the elevator lurched again, the lights flickering on and the door opened on their floor while Dan and Gavin just stared at it.

“Come on, Gav. Let’s go back to the apartment. We can cuddle on the couch and watch that stupid movie you like to make fun of,” Dan said, helping Gavin to his feet before they walked back to the apartment, Gavin justifying his annoyance for the movie while keeping Dan’s hand in his.


End file.
